


BTS Family life

by IdontKnowItsLate



Series: Sweet and Pure [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also a little shit, BTS family life, Bottom Jungkook, Bottom Seokjin, But a good boyfriend, Fluff and Angst, Hoseok is so done, Implied Sexual Content, Jimin Is a Tease, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Dork, M/M, Power Bottom Jimin, Seokjin is the mum, This is so much fun to write you have no idea, sassy jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdontKnowItsLate/pseuds/IdontKnowItsLate
Summary: Life wasn't easy when they were just bandmates, but since 6 of them are in a relationship with each other now, very different problems come up.It was a chaos before already, how the hell is Jin supposed to handle these children now?? NAMJOON!!





	1. How they all happened

Love isn't easy.  
It's never easy.  
But sometimes life decides that it should be especially complicated for some people in difficult situations.  
And that's exactly what happened to the popular idol group BTS.  
A group consisting of seven members and now - three couples.

Yes you did not misread that, it's three couples now.  
One couple, it being Namjoon and Soekjin was predicted by ALL of the members from the beginning.  
The leader of the groups and the oldest hyung had a special connection from the beginning and it was so painfully obvious to everyone involved.  
So why did they confess to each other more than a year after they debuted?  
It's simple: Stubbornness.  
Yup, that's it.  
Jin as the oldest member didn't want to show any strong feelings towards his dongsaengs and Namjoon as the leader was convinced he needed to stay out of trouble, so they tip toed around each other for almost 3 years.  
I hear you asking: But why did they suddenly get together??  
Well, the answer is: Another couple showed them how it's done.  
Min Yoongi and Park Jimin.

They never had a problem with showing their feelings towards each other, them both being very direct people.  
One day when they all sat infront of the TV, rewatching their own performance from a few hours ago, Jimin just spat it out.  
It was quite the funny scene, everyone's eyes were glued to the screen and they didn't really pay attention to their maknae's voice (they were busy checking their vocals of course).

"Oh um, Yoongi and I are in a relationship by the way." he casually threw into the room.

So, normally it wouldn't be a big thing.  
But the actual thing that surprised their bandmates was how they got to the point of being in a relationship.  
It was no secret that Jimin and Yoongi hooked up every now and then (too often for the others liking) but it never seemed like they wanted to be in a relationship.  
Actually they both had a problem with commitment, so it was a little shocking for their friends.  
But luckily, after a few moments of shock and surprised glances everyone congratulated them and wished them luck.  
Everyone except one person.

"NO that means they are actually allowed to be loud in their room! I don't deserve that! My innocent mind does not deserve that!" Taehyung whined and threw himself back first off the sofa, making his friends laugh.

So the reaction to the first couple finding each other was a little surprised but all in all completely supportive.  
Then, NamJin finally got their asses up and did the thing.  
Well actually Namjoon did it.  
He wanted it to be romantic, he wanted it to be artistic and he wanted it to be special.  
The band was surprised how much he prepared to simply confess to their oldest hyung but they - of course - supported him as much as they could.  
That day Jin was supposed to enter the dorm, have dinner with Namjoon (which he cooked himself) then go to the lounge where everyone would sing a song that Namjoon wrote for him and then he would confess to him, with a boquet of flowers in his hands.  
YES it was a lot.  
And YES it was doomed to all go wrong.  
Which it did.  
You don't call BTS' leader the 'master of destruction' for nothing.  
After burning the food, losing the sheet with the lyrics on it and then realizing he forgot to put the flowers in water so they all withered already, he gave up and sat on the sofa, defeated.  
That's when his love came up to him, patted his shoulder and thanked him for the amount of time and effort he put into all of it.  
He also sat down next to him before stroking his cheek and finally kissing him.  
All of BTS was present at that moment and they decided to clap when Namjoon finally asked Jin to be his boyfriend.  
It was very awkward, very.. fail but also unbearably cute.  
I don't think I have to say that every member of the group was glad to see them finally being happy together after putting on a show for like 10000 years.

The last couple that got together was found out just recently.  
Taehyung and Jungkook were a couple for a few months already, half a year even but they really really wanted it to be a secret.  
Nobody knows why, they just didn't want anybody to know.  
They did good in the beginning, nobody knew about them for the longest time, that was until Jimin caught them kissing in the dance practice room.

It was after dance practice, their choreographer just dismissed them and everyone grabbed their drink and maybe a towel and left the room.  
Jungkook and Taehyung deliberatly waited for their friends to leave, just to have a few minutes alone.  
Jungkook sat on the floor, legs spread and propped up on his left hand behind his back, drinking with the other.  
It was one of those moments when you're not sure if you want to drink or breath first.  
Taehyung smiled and grabbed his water bottle from the floor before he kneeled down between his boyfriends legs.

"You did really well today, I saw a lot of improvement." he complimented him and took a sip of his disgustingly warm water.  
"You think I improved? Why do I feel like a wreck then? It wasn't that bad last time.." Jungkook nagged at himself and his eyes met the ground.  
"It's because you didn't eat shit today, Kookie. We'll get you something when we're outta here alright?" the older asked softly and ran his fingertips over his boyfriends smooth cheek.  
"Okay, if you say so.." Jungkook agreed, lifted his head and smiled at him lightly.

He felt a hand moving from his cheek to the back of his neck and then slowly pulling him up towards Taehyung.  
Their lips met in a really loving kiss, one of those you never want to end, which feel like you have everything you need to be happy.  
And that's exactly when Jimin entered the room again to get the water bottle he left.  
The couple didn't even notice him at first, but when he pointed at them and let out a shocked "I SAW THAT!" they jumped apart instantly.  
"So who's going to be loud in their room now, hyung?" he teased.  
Awkward.. Almost a worse way to come out than whatever Namjoon tried to do back then.

After that they didn't want to keep it a secret from the rest of the members so they told everyone when they had dinner, and actually, they all felt kinda betrayed.  
It wasn't even exciting anymore!  
They were all gay appearantly or bi at least and almost all of them were in a relationship with each other now.  
The atmosphere was more of a "Oh you too? Great so that's three now."  
Hoseok being the one who would suffer from all this crap in the future.

So now you know how they all happened in the first place, but there is still the challenge of living with each other every day and every night.  
And that's what this is about: BTS' Family life.


	2. Working late - NamJin version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon has to work late and Jin is still up waiting for him to come home.  
> I'm not kidding, this is so fluffy you're risking diabetes when you read this chapter.  
> Have fun!

Everyone knows that idol groups are always really busy and improving themselves.  
That's alright as long as they are all together which is, luckily, most of the time.  
The boys usually have the same schedule, but there are also days where only one or two of them have to work late hours.  
And the couples have different ways to handle their loved ones getting home in the middle of the night.

 

NamJin

Jin sits at the kitchen table, nervously tapping his fingers on the wood.  
He checks the time every three seconds and sighs every time he realises it's still half past 11pm.

"Where is he.. He wanted to come home around 10 pm.. Are you cheating on me? Careful Kim Namjoon.." he mutters to himself, sending another death glare to the clock at the wall in front of him.  
Disappointed he rests his head on the hard wood of the table.  
The younger ones went to bed already, they have a packed day tomorrow.  
Well, Jin sent them to bed.  
Taehyung offered to stay up with him so they could wait for Namjoon together, but the oldest hyung didn't want the younger to be tired tomorrow.  
Jin just started to think about another cup of coffee when his loud as hell ringtone interrupts his thoughts.  
As fast as lightning he picks up his phone and presses it to his ear.  
He doesn't need to check who is calling him.

"Namjoonie? Where are you, is everything alright?" he asks obviously worried about his boyfriend.  
"Hey darling, it's alright I'm good. But I have bad news.." the younger sighs and Jin worries even more now.  
"Bad news? What do you mean?" he asks quietly and presses his phone even more to his ear.  
"I have to work late today.. I mean, it's late already but it's going to be even later when I come home.." he hears the disappointment in the leader's voice.  
Jin's face falls but he tries to sound normal.  
"It's okay. I can wait a little longer.."  
"You waited all the time until now?? Honey please go to sleep, we have work tomorrow.."  
"I don't want to, the bed is too big to sleep in it alone.." Jin whines and he hears his boyfriend chuckle lightly on the other end.  
"If you say so.. How is your headache? Did it get better?"  
"Yes, it's almost gone.." he lies "I took a painkiller earlier this evening."  
"Good to hear.. If you want to stay up please lie down on the sofa or something, don't pace around the house. You need to rest at least a little." the younger explains.  
"I will." Jin assures him. "See you later then?"  
"Yes, see you later darling. I love you."  
"I love you too, work hard." Jin smiles and ends the call.

What does that mean, it's going to be 'even later'?  
How many more hours are 'later'?  
He sighs and stands up from his chair to move over to the sofa.  
Not having any energy he lazily turns on the TV and tries to concentrate on the news.  
How is he supposed to rest when he misses his lover?  
Being an idol really sucks sometimes..  
Suddenly he hears a soft knock at the living room's door.  
He turns down the TV volume and faces the entrance, just to see Hoseok walking towards the kitchen.

"Hyung, you're still up? Is Namjoon not back yet?" the dancer asks quietly.  
Jin lets out an annoyed grunt and shakes his head before slumping into one of the pillows on the sofa.  
"Maybe you should just go to sleep.. You don't know when he finishes work and it's already really late." Hoseok suggests while getting himself a water bottle and taking a few sips.  
"You don't understaand.. I can't just go to sleep!" his hyung sounds a lot like a moody child and it's kind of adorable.  
"Alright.. So if you need anything or if you're bored, you can come to my room. I'm not really tired so I'll stay up for a while." the boy offers, walks towards the door and takes another sip of his water.  
"Thank you Hoseok, really. Thank you. Please try to get some sleep too." Jin shoots him a genuine smile and waves a hand.  
"Good night hyung and good luck." he adds before he leaves the room and closes the door behind him.  
Jin sighs once again.  
His headache was killing him and he misses to cuddle his boyfriend, this night is a desaster.

Namjoon has it even worse, they work from 6 am in the morning to 9 pm in the evening and now the poor guy has to work even LONGER..  
"..Wait a second." he talks to himself.  
"How is he going to get home? We drove to work with MY car this morning.. He has to take a cab or something if he wants to get home. Uugh, I'm not going to wait for a stupid taxi to drive him home if I can do that myself." he decides and jumps up from the sofa.  
Quietly he walks towards his and his boyfriend's bedroom where he grabs the shirt that is closest to him and snatches his jacket off the chair next to the bed.  
He decides to inform the others that he's leaving for a while and walks up to Taehyung's and Jungkook's room where he knocks as silently as possible.  
"Yes?" a deep voice grants him admission.  
"Hey Taehyungie.." Jin greets and enters the room when the younger puts a finger on his lips and carefully points down to his sleeping boyfriend who's head lies on his stomach.  
Taehyung has his head propped up on two pillows to be able to watch TV, one hand in the younger boy's hair.  
Aww adorable.  
Appearantly they were watching a movie when Jungkook fell asleep on him.  
"What is it hyung? Are you going out?" he asks quietly.  
"Namjoon is still at work and I'm going to get him since he came with my car this morning." Jin explains and smiles warmly at the sight of his sleeping maknae.  
"Okay. If anyone asks, I know where you are." Taehyung shows a thumbs up and gently runs his hand through Jungkook's hair.  
"Thank you Taehyungie. Take care and sleep well." the oldest whispers and closes the door without making a sound.

It's really cold outside at 12 am in the morning and Jin shivers a bit when the night's air hits his tired body.  
He walks towards his car and it takes a few seconds to fumble around in his pocket and find the keys.  
It only takes about 30 seconds for his hands to get freezing cold and he gladly sits down on the drivers seat.  
He starts the car and makes his way to their workplace, car heating on max.  
Jin doesn't care if he has to wait 3 more hours in the car until his boyfriend finishes work, it's better than waiting at home and doing nothing.

"Toot, toot, toot.."  
"Aigoo, he's not answering.. Maybe he really fell asleep by now.." Namjoon mutters to himself as he tries to reach his boyfriend via mobile phone.  
He runs down the stairs, taking three of them at once until he reaches the door and escapes the building.  
It's 2 am already and normal people should be sleeping since forever..  
"I guess I have to call a ca-" he is about to type in the number for a taxi when he spots a familiar car parking in the driveway.

Isn't that Jin's car?

Quickly he runs up to the vehicle and looks through the window on the drivers side.  
What he sees makes his heart swell.  
His hyung sitting in the drivers seat, arms crossed and head leaning on his shoulder.  
He fell asleep waiting for Namjoon.  
"Aish, how long are you waiting already? You even fell asleep.." the leader scolds, opens the door and walks over to open the front door on the other side as well.  
Smiling gently he kisses his boyfriend on the lips.  
"Darling, I've finished work.." he whispers and takes the older's cold hand.  
Jin let's out a little yawn and opens his eyes just the slightest bit.  
"Namjoonie.." his voice is thick with sleep and he yawns again after saying the name.  
"Come here honey, you're not going to drive anymore today." Namjoon decides and carefully picks his boyfriend up bridal-style.  
He walks around the car and cautiously puts his hyung down on the co-drivers seat before he helps him to put the seatbelt on.  
"You're crazy, Kim Seokjin. I love you." 

The drive home was not exactly eventful, Jin just slept all the way and the streets were empty, because who the hell drives around at 2 am in the morning on a Wednesday?

Also: You don't know what a struggle is until you try to open a door with a key while carrying your boyfriend.  
Namjoon is on the way to his and Jin's bedroom when suddenly the door next to him opens and a really tired looking Hoseok faces him.  
His view moves down towards sleeping Jin in his leader's arms and then up again to send the latter a tired but warm smile.  
The man smiles back and mouths a "Good night!" at his friend before he enters his own bedroom.  
He carefully puts Jin down onto the bed and takes off his shoes, jacket, shirt and pants.  
After undressing himself, he tucks both of them under the warm blanket and set's his alarm for tomorrow.  
Well, not tomorrow anymore, it was their alarm for later.  
He sneaks an arm around his boyfriends waist and pulls him closer, mindful not to wake him.  
"I love you.." he whispers thankfully and kisses Jin's cheek before slowly slipping into dreamland himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any major mistakes in grammar or spelling, please tell me!  
> Not every single typo, but if you notice that a mistake occures repeatedly.  
> English is not my first language and I really try my best to make it as good as possible!  
> So thank you for your help!


	3. Yoongi fell asleep.. / That little argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi waking up is the scariest thing in the world and Jimin's frustration during dance practice turns into a serious argument..

"You do it."  
"What? Why me?? You do it!"  
"I don't want to do it!"  
"You are his boyfriend, do it already!"  
"I'm not doing it! Jungkookie, come over and do it!"  
"I'm the maknae, I'm too young to die!"  
"I'm not ready to die either, I want to achieve something in life first!"  
"Oh no too late, now do it!"

They are having this discussion for almost 10 minutes now and it still sounds the same as in the beginning.

Jin can hear the boys fighting and decides to find out more about this.  
"Yah! What's going on in there??"  
Four helpless looking boys turn in his direction and point behind them.  
"Yoongi hyung fell alseep.." explains Jungkook and looks legitimately intimidated by said fact.

Jin swallows.  
Oh no.

They have dance practice in a few minutes and Yoongi wanted to rest a little before it starts.  
Appareantly he rested a bit too long.  
So the discussion the boys are having is about who is going to wake the older boy up.  
Yoongi is like a demon rising when you accidentally wake him up, but when you tear him from his precious sleep on purpose.. you might as well jump off a cliff.  
Nothing is as scary as an angry and tired Min Yoongi.  
Downside: the whole group will be in trouble when their choreographer finds one of them sleeping at the beginning of practice, so.. Somebody HAS to wake him up.  
Hoseok suddenly lifts a hand and states  
"I think Namjoon hyung should do it, he is the leader!"  
"Yah, I'm not going to do it again! I did it last time and my ribs are still slightely bluish!" he exclaims right away, sitting on the floor and tying his shoelaces.

"We could throw a water bottle at him from a safe distance.. He won't know who it was then." Taehyung tries.

"Nobody throws anything at my boyfriend Kim Taehyung!" declares Jimin and snatches the water bottle from his friend's hands before he could do something stupid with it.

"So did you already tell Jimin that he has to wake him up?" Jin asks suddenly.  
He just starts his warm up and strechtes in the funniest way possible.

"See, I said that too!" adds Hoseok and nods towards his oldest hyung while grinning at Jimin.

"Guys, I might have an idea. If it works, nobody is going to be killed.." Jungkook speaks up and looks for something in the pockets of his jacket.

Namjoon walks over to his maknae and tries to find out what he's looking for.  
"Just tell us how we can help you, your idea sounds like the least painful solution so I'm in." he exclaims, patting the youngers back.  
"Namjoon hyung, would you lend me your earphones? I can't find mine right now.." he asks with big, pleading eyes.  
"Sure.. But what are you going to do?" asks the band's leader and hands Jungkook the requested item.  
"You'll see, just give me a second.." mumbles the boy, iPhone in his hand and scrolling through his music.  
"What are you looking for?" asks his boyfriend who stepped up to him and curiously looks over his shoulder.  
"A song played on the piano only.." the answer was really quiet, almost inaudible.

"Found it!" announces Jungkook, smiling his happy bunny-smile.  
He slowly walks over to Yoongi and plugs the earphones into his ears.  
Volume on minimum he starts playing the piano song.

You could FEEL the whole room stop breathing.  
Nothing happens at first, but after a good 15 seconds, Suga's features start to move.  
And the corners of his mouth actually go up to form a small smile.  
He starts stirring a little, then streching a bit and opening his eyes while still smiling.

"Jungkook you are god or something." says Jimin, completely in shock.  
"I NEVER saw him smiling while waking up before. This is not normal. I don't trust this." adds Hoseok, shaking his head and even taking a few steps back.

"Good morning.." Yoongi mumbles and looks around.  
"What do you mean 'good morning'? Dance practice in three minutes, princess." Taehyung laughs and patts his hyungs stomach.  
The latter lets out an annoyed grunt and slowly sits up, taking out the earphones.  
"Are you serious? Why didn't you wake me earlier, I went to sleep like 30 minutes ago.." he complains and gets to his feet.

"Because they discussed about it for eternity." Jin throws in, rolling his eyes.

"Discussed what?"  
"Discussed who should wake you up! Because nobody wanted to sacrifice their life." explains Hoseok who draws a finger across his neck.

"Come on, I'm not that scary when I wake up!" Yoongi retorts and walks towards his boyfriend, hugging him from behind.  
"Right Jiminnie?"

No answer.

"Right, Jiminnie?" he asks again, pronouncing every word very clearly and tightening his hug.  
"Um, to be honest.. You can be quite frightening.." Jimin dares to answer.  
"You guys are all overreacting, I'm not like that at all!"

"May I humbly remind you of my bruised ribs, Min Yoongi?" Namjoon interferes and pulls his shirt up to reveal his blue-purplish chest.  
"That's not my fault, you startled me!" the other tries to defend himself.  
The leader can't believe what he just heard.  
"STARTLED YOU? I touched your shoulder and whispered that you have to wake up soon! How the hell did that startle you?? You blantly hit me with your fist!"

"That's just because you did it, it wouldn't happen with the others!"  
"You even pushed Jimin hyung from his chair once.." Jungkook silently adds and immediately turns his head away when Yoongi's icy glare hits him.  
"We should just set an alarm every time he falls asleep. That way nobody has to wake him up." suggests Hoseok.

"But maybe we'll all be the victims of his wrath then.. And it's a little expensive to buy a new phone every time." their maknae contradicts.

"ALRIIIGHT!" a bright and really loud voice shoots through the room.  
"Who's ready for some dancing??" their choreographer enters the room and smiles widely at the members before throwing his bag into a corner.  
Everyone sighs deeply, but gets to their feet and waits for the music to start playing.

Later..

"So.. When we jump to the left after raising our arms and turning away from each other, am I going back immediately after Jungkookie's part or when the beat drops?" Jimin asks, mildly confused.

"WHEN THE BEAT DROPS!" seven voices yell at him from different directions, making him pout.  
He has days when he needs a little longer to understand the new formation, not as if they were ever easy.  
So there are times when he is the slowest but he hates to be shouted at for it, it was not his fault!  
It was just complicated..  
So he drops down to the floor, landing on his butt.  
Arms crossed, knees pulled up and eyes on the ground he murmurs "I want a break.."  
"Alright, as requested by Jimin we're going to have a 10 minute break. Rest well!" their choreographer announces and leaves the room.  
"What is it little boy? Fed up with it already?" Taehyung teases and sits down next to his friend, lightly nudging his shoulder.  
"Shut up Alien." the younger answers and turns away from his hyung, annoyed by the used nickname.  
"Come on man, it's only halftime. We have a long day today, don't give up already!" Hoseok tries to cheer him up, kneels down behind him und ruffles his hair.  
"Why the bad mood?"  
"He got the choreo wrong, five times in a row.." Jungkook answers carefully, looking over to his hyung to check his reaction.  
Jimin frowns and buries his head in his arms.  
"I don't understand I never make mistakes but I just can't get it right today! It's so frustrating.." he whines and aggressively knocks the snapback off his head.  
"It's alright, everyone has days like that, don't be too hard on yourself!" Hoseok tries to comfort him, arms over his shoulders and head leaning against the younger's.  
"Apparently not! If it was a common thing then you wouldn't shout at me!" Jimin hisses and tries to push his hyung away from him.  
"So that's why he's almost crying." Namjoon sighs and shakes his head.  
"I'm not crying! Why are all of you so mean to me today??" the maknae snaps, standing up and being seriously angry now.

"Come on Jimin stop behaving like a baby. We all make mistakes that's nothing new and yes we sometimes raise our voices too, again, nothing new.  
The world is not going to end because you got the choreo wrong a few times. Find your balls, stop whining and get back to work."  
It was Yoongi and he sounds seriously annoyed.  
Phone in his hand he doesn't even look at Jimin while saying it, only sparing him a glance when he stopped talking.  
The room falls silent instantly.  
Everyone looks at him, shocked and not daring to make a sound.  
The couple keeps up the eye contact a little longer and Jin was sure the temperature in the room was rising with every second.  
You could practicly see the sparks flying between them.  
Jimin growls quietly, fists clenching and it almost looks like he wants to punch the older.  
The singer abruptly turns around and walks towards to door with big angry steps, then leaves the practice room and throws the door closed.  
The bang of the door echoes in the room and leaves the band members flinching and closing their eyes.  
After a few moments of silence Taehyung speaks up.  
"So.. Should someone follow him or something?"  
The sentence barely left his mouth and Jin was already up, quickly moving towards the door when he feels a hand tightly pulling at his wrist.  
"Let him honey.. He needs to cool down a bit." Namjoon says and walks him back to the others.  
Nobody wants to talk after that, so they all look down to the floor and try to ignore the awkward silence which dominates the room.  
"So, are we going to continue practicing or what?" the happy voice of their choreographer hits them as he enters the room, looking around.  
They all see his face fall in confusion as he notices the unhappy faces of the members.  
"..Where's Jimin?"

Meanwhile..

"It's not my fault.. They shouted at me, I only asked a question and THEY fucking shouted.." Jimin angrily mumbles to himself, fumbling around with a piece of paper he found on the bench he's sitting on.  
He escaped to the hallway and sat down on an old wooden bench, facing a vending machine on the opposite side.

Why would they suddenly be mad at him?  
They all make mistakes sometimes and it was okay!  
Well, they told him it was okay, the only one being mean was Yoongi.

Jimin swallows thickly.  
He knows why he got angry and it's not because of the members criticising him.  
That happens all the time and it's quite normal.  
But Yoongi humiliating him like that..  
His hands crush the piece of paper into a ball as he replays the scene in his head.  
"Asshole.." he spits and throws the paperball towards the bin next to the vending machine.  
The paperball easily hits the trash can, causing the boy to smirk for a split second.  
What is he going to do now?  
Go back and act as if nothing happened?  
Just finish dance practice like that?  
"I'm so not going back.." he decides, smiling bitterly.  
His ego wouldn't allow him to give in like that, he didn't do anything wrong.  
After a few minutes of evaluating what he could do without wasting his time, he decides to use the gym on the same floor he was on.  
A work out was a work out right?  
Sighing deeply, he stands up und slowly walks towards the gym room.  
Fingers already on the doorhandle, he murmurs "I hope he feels at least a bit guilty.." 

At dance practice..

"What, why? Of course I don't feel guilty." a voice says, sounding very serious.  
"That comment was really.. Well, harsh." Hoseok answers and shrugs.  
They are having their second and last break right know, all of them sitting in a circle on the floor.  
"Are you saying I should buy flowers and chocolate and ask him for forgiveness or what?" Yoongi sasses, gets to his knees and bends down dramatically.  
"No not like that but-"  
"Ah, cut it Hoseok. Jimin is a grown man, he knows how to take criticism." the rapper interrupts him, waving a hand to tell him off.  
"Yes, he is a grown man indeed. But he seemed to be having a hard time and that's when you called him a baby who should 'find his balls'." Namjoon scolds in a firm voice, looking his friend straight in the eyes.  
The room falls silent once again, tension building up noticably.  
The silence was so thick, you could probaly give it a name if it keeps growing like that.  
All eyes wander to Yoongi, resting on him and making him shift uncomfortably.  
"Ugh stop looking at me like that, I get it!" he snorts and gets up, not able to stand the looks any longer.

Later..

Min Yoongi just finished dance practice and is now about to shower.  
He then wants to go to their dorm and look for his pissed boyfriend to somehow make it up to him.  
After thinking about it for a bit, he understood why Jimin got angry earlier.  
Maybe what he said was really a little too much..  
He just entered the showers when he hears water pouring in the stall next to him.  
Huh? But he left practice earlier than his members, who could be showering right now?  
His question is answered when he hears a familiar voice, singing one of his band's songs.  
That smooth, melodical voice hitting those high notes like nothing..  
It makes him smile.  
He always envied Jimin for his beautiful voice, but don't get him wrong, he loves his own voice too.  
As a rapper you need a different voice than a vocalist because the emphasis is on a very different thing.  
He would never change his own voice for anything in the world, but of all the vocalists the group has, he likes Jimin's voice the most.  
For a short moment he considers just listening to his boyfriend singing but then he takes in a sharp breath and steps towards the stall next to his.  
"Jiminnie..?" he asks in a soft voice, forehead resting against the cool door in front of him.  
The singing stops immediatly and so does the sound of water.  
"Jiminnie.." he tries again.  
"I know you are in there, I heard you singing.."  
"Fuck off." an angry voice retorts.  
"Come on darling, open the door.." Yoongi tries to convince the younger boy.  
"Don't you 'darling' me, Min Yoongi. Who sent you, Jin hyung?" now his voice sounds more.. disappointed?  
"Nobody sent me, I came by myself before dance practice ended so I would have more time to look for you.. I want to apologise.."  
After a few seconds of silence, the older can hear a rattle and suddenly the door opens.  
The door he was leaning against..  
So in a matter of seconds he finds himself lying on the wet floor, his boyfriend looking down at him.  
Jimin has his arms crossed against his chest, weight shifted to the left side and an accusing expression on his face.  
"Okay, then talk. And do it quickly, this is not the appropriate environment to have this conversation." he sighs, tapping his foot on the floor.  
Yoongi slowly collects himself off the floor, taking a step towards the singer.  
"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I made fun of your feelings and I'm sorry I called you a baby.. I didn't notice that it was really getting to you and I was a jerk.. I will never say something like that again." he blurts out and even bows to the younger.  
Eyes widening in shock, Jimin's body relaxes a bit.  
"What are you doing?? Stop bowing you idiot!" he responds, accidentally giggling and playfully pushing the hyungs head down a little more.  
"I mean, you did that a few times before already.. You have a talent for that. Talking before you think about what you're saying I mean." he adds.  
His boyfriend frowns and scratches the back of his head awkwardly.  
"Yeah, that might be true.." he admits.  
"..Promise me." Jimin suddenly demands.  
"..Promise you what?"  
"Promise me you won't say things or call me names that hurt me ever again."  
"I promise." the answer comes right away.  
A small smile appears on his boyfriend's pretty face which, honestly, was so relieving.  
Unsure if he should dare to do this already, Yoongi walks up to him and entangles him in a tight hug.  
The smaller boys arms wrap around his neck and pull him even closer.  
The relief spreads through the rappers whole body now, sending relaxing signals to his tensed up muscles.  
"You can be such an ass you know." Jimin whispers into his ear and he can feel him smiling.  
They break the hug and Yoongi smirks just the slightest bit when he answers:  
"Yeah, my boyfriend calls me that from time to time and I'm pretty sure he is right."  
Jimin chuckles and leans into him, careful not to slip on the wet floor.  
"I love you.." he exclaims, voice so affectionate it makes the others heart beat faster.  
"I love you too." he smiles.

"EW GUYS, DON'T ENTER THE SHOWERS RIGHT NOW, I HEAR A COUPLE MAKING UP IN THERE. Ewww love, disgusting!" they hear Taehyung's dramatic shout, accompanied by the laughter of their other bandmates walking past the room.

The couple laughs a little at that and then, finally, they kiss each other.  
A long, deep and loving kiss, a typical kiss for saying "I love you".  
Why does kissing feel even better after you had a fight?  
Like, you're glad that you still have the opportunity to enjoy this.  
As they slowly part, both look down at each other and pull a face.  
"Maybe next time we should really chose another place to talk things out.. A place where people are usually not half naked." Yoongi suggests and smiles weirdly.  
"Okay, I'll remind you earlier next time." Jimin agrees and kisses his boyfriend once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading the chapter again I noticed that the shower scene sounds like they're not wearing anything.  
> But noo they have towels on their hips, you pervs!  
> I hope you had fun reading this chapter, also, if you have any ideas for a chapter please tell me!  
> Have a nice day!


	4. Jungkook's stubbornness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kookie hurts his foot but doesn't want his hyungs to notice.. This is actually an idea from a comment, thank you again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the start because this chapter goes from all cute and fluffy to really kinda dirty at the end.  
> So if you don't want to read stuff like that just leave out the last part.  
> Have fun reading! (I spent 5 hours nonstop writing this chapter, I'm so done)

"Are you guys ready??”   
“YES!”  
Loud shouting is heard backstage.  
Bangtan is about to perform a big show tonight and Namjoon gives a little peptalk before they have to go out there and deliver a breathtaking stage.  
Everyone is really stressed, they prepared for so long and it has to be perfect.  
Also, a few of the members didn’t feel well recently, having a cold or simply being overworked.  
But what should they do? Work is work.  
“Bangtan? Please go on stage now, you’ll start in a few minutes.” A guy says, waving at them and nodding towards the stage.  
The guys smile at each other and then jump off to take their places on stage.  
Jungkook walks towards his spot, taking small and quick steps.  
It might be a normal performance, nothing out of the ordinary, not different from their former stages but he was so stressed.  
He injured his foot at dance practice yesterday, but he didn’t tell anyone to prevent his hyungs from worrying about him.  
And of course he doesn’t want their ARMY’s to worry, or even disappoint them.  
They’re going to perform Blood Sweat and Tears, which is completely fine.  
He knows the choreo and he knows his vocals sound good but he worries nonetheless.  
He stopps thinking about it when the music starts playing and hears Jimin’s voice starting the song.  
The beginning was easy, he smoothly dances and everything seems normal.  
After the first verse, he looks over to his hyungs.  
Jin smiles and him and so does Taehyung but he can’t help feeling nervous.  
The first chorus starts and at the jumping part, where he’s supposed to be in the middle, it happens.  
His weak, injured foot snaps to the side and he stumbles a little, his voice cracking.  
For a split second he sees the eyes of all his hyungs on him, obviously worried.  
Jungkook is not gonna lie, his foot hurts like fricking hell but he puts on a fake smile and goes on as if nothing happened, finishing the song like a man.  
When they are dismissed he is the first to quickly stumble off the stage, immediately followed by his members.  
“Kookie are you alright? What happened?” Jimin asked and runs over to Jungkook who sat down on the floor, grasping his left foot tightly.  
“What do you mean?” he manages to stutter and again, puts on a fake smile.  
“Your foot! You could hear something cracking!” Namjoon joins in and sits down next to him.  
“Show it to me come on, that was not a healthy sound.”  
“No, it’s alright really. It doesn’t even hurt I was just shocked for a second.” The maknae claims and tries to wave them off.  
Nobody was buying it and everyone looked really worried.

Great, that’s what I didn’t want to happen..

“Stop worrying hyungs, I’m telling you, it’s okay!” if they wouldn’t believe his words, he’ll prove it to them.  
Taking in a deep breath and internally preparing for the pain he slowly stands up and walks over to the table in the middle of the room.  
He then spins around and even jumps in the air before saying “See. I’m good.”  
“If you say so.. But in case it starts to hurt again you can always tell us okay?” Jin asks and ruffles the younger’s hair.  
“Of course hyung, thank you!” Jungkook smiles and leaves the room to go to the toilet.  
Entering the bathroom, he makes sure nobody followed him and locks the door.  
He closes one of the toilet seats and sits down, opening his shoelaces in the same move.  
Opening the shoe was easy but actually taking it off was almost impossible.  
His foot was swollen which made the whole thing not exactly easier and moving the shoe in any way just hurt like hell.

Fuck, how am I going to do this now?  
I can’t tell them, they’ll worry and tell me I can’t participate in upcoming events..

Jungkook swallows and bites into the left sleeve of his jacket.  
He then rips the shoe off his foot in one quick move and tries to muffle his scream as good as possible, the trick with the sleave not helping much.

I’m gonna make this, I can do it..

Taking of his sock and then firmly tying it around his swollen ankle he puts his shoe back on.

This should do until I get home..

Limping a little bit, he leaves the bathroom and puts his happy little smile back on while walking back to his friends.

Later that evening..

Jungkook was finally lying in his bed, not moving the slightest bit and praying that his foot was better the next morning.  
Suddenly the door opens and a happy looking Taehyung enters the room.  
“Heyo Kookie!” he chirps and pecks the youngers forehead.  
“Hey Tae.” He greets back and shoots him a bunny smile.  
“The guys are thinking about going out for dinner, as nobody wants to cook at such a late hour. Are you coming along?” Taehyung asks and sits down on Jungkook’s side of the bed, excitedly hopping up and down.

Food? Sounds good.  
Walking to the restaurant and back? Sounds not got. Horrible, to be honest.

“I don’t think so.. I’m not really hungry.” He lies, turning his head away so he doesn’t have to lie directly into his boyfriend’s face.  
The older’s face falls and he nudges Jungkook’s hip a little.  
“Why nooot? You barely ate anything today you can’t tell me you’re not hungry..”  
“You can get me something on your way back then.” The maknae tries, still avoiding the others eyes.  
“Yah, why are you being like this now? Did I do something?” Taehyungs expression changed from cute to genuinely sad and Jungkook feels his heart ache at that.  
He hates himself for lying like that but he just doesn’t want to bother anyone.  
“No you didn’t do anything, it’s not because you. It’s not because of the others either.” He quickly adds, taking his boyfriend’s hand in his own, gently stroking it with his thumb.  
“I’m just really tired because of practice and the performance earlier, I guess I just need some sleep..” he finally looks at Taehyung, at least trying to smile.  
His hyung still looks unhappy and sighs before saying “You tell me when something is wrong, okay? I make sure we’ll be back in no time..”   
“You guys don’t have to hurry or something, I’m not going anywhere. And yes hyung, I’m going to tell you when something’s off.” He assures with a soft voice.  
“Good..” Taehyung says, stands up and kisses his boyfriend on the lips before moving towards the door saying "Sleep well Kookie, see you later. I love you."  
"Love you too. Later Tae!"

The next morning

Jin stands in the kitchen, being up earlier than most of the members, as always.  
He was hungry okay?   
It was a monday, the start of a new week which means: A new set of people in charge of the chores.  
They made a plan which shows the different chores they had to do and also WHO had to do them.  
It rotates every week, last week it was Hoseok's and Yoongi's turn, this week it's Taehyung's and Jungkook's turn.  
Jin looks around and sees trash cans filled to the top, dirty dishes in the sink, dusty af shelves and the floor covered in crumbs of some kind of food.  
The whole room looked like a mess.  
Sighing deeply, the boy takes out a frying pan and opens the fridge to check if they had eggs.  
He can hear a door opening, accompanied by the sound of footsteps.  
"Good morn-.." Namjoon's voice stops and Jin has a feeling he knows why.  
"Yeez, that's fucking disgusting." he mutters, pulls a disgusted face and walks over to the older in the kitchen.  
"Watch your dirty mouth." he scolds, turns around and kisses his boyfriend.  
"Honestly? My mouth is not the only dirty thing in here.." Namjoon glances around the room, taking in the beautiful sight of spilled coffee and empty bags of all kinds of food lying around.  
"What happened in here? Or more like: What did NOT happen here? Except from a clean up maybe.."   
"I have no idea.. It never was THAT bad before.." Jin sighs for the 3rd time today and he was awake for only an hour.  
"Alright, who's turn is it this week?" the younger asks and walks towards the plan which is pinned to the fridge.  
"It's Tae's and Kookie's week.. I think they're still sleeping." Jin answers, standing at the stove and carefully cracking a few eggs into the pan.  
"Not for long now." Namjoon growls and leaves the room for a second just to shout "Taehyung, Jungkook! I want to see you in the kitchen in 10 minutes!" through the whole apartment.  
And as he predicted, not even 6 minutes later two very confused looking boys stand in the doorframe, waiting for an explanation.  
Their leader turns around and chuckles at their appearance.  
Jungkook wears one of Tae's favourite shirts and a pair of baggy sweatpants.  
His hair is a fluffly mess on his head and his pretty face is still slightly swollen from sleeping.  
Taehyung didn't look much better himself, wearing an oversized grey hoodie and actually only a pair of boxers.  
His hair was almost more of a mess then the maknae's.  
"I see you slept well. That's good because now you can get to work with full energy." Namjoon grins at them.  
"Work? What do you mean hyung, it's 7 am!" Taehyungs yawns and waves at Jin behind him who quickly turns around, not neglecting his eggs for a second.  
"Cheer up guys, it's your week!" the hyung says and throws a broom and two wash cloths at them.  
Catching the broom Taehyung grunts in disapproval.  
"You have to be fucking kidding me!" he whines.  
"What is it with all of you today? Watch your language Kim Taehyung!" Jin scolds, lifting a finger but not turning around or looking at him.

Jungkook agrees.  
You have to be fucking kidding me.  
How is he supposed to do anything with his foot still being the size of a small pumpkin?  
Yes sure, he had dance practice later that day but he wanted to lie down and do nothing until that.  
But now? This is NOT going to end well..  
Catching the wet cloths he gives them a pained expression.  
It's going to be a fun day..

"Jungkook-ah?~ Would you please take out the trash? I'm not done with the dishes yet!" Taehyung yells from the other room.  
Jungkook tenses up at that.  
Taking all the trash bags out means walking all those stairs down and then up again, at least twice.

I can hear you ask: Why don't you ask Tae to do it instead? You could do something else then.  
But Jungkook already did that, twice even.  
The first time when he was supposed to climb the shelves to be able to dust the upper cupboards and the second time when he should have cleaned the windows in the living room.  
He basically swapped with Taehyung every time he had to stand for a long time or climb something.  
"Sure Tae.. I'll be right back.." he agrees, voice wavering ever so slightly.  
He takes two bags, firmly gripping them and walking into the hallway.  
He looks down all the stairs and gulps.  
When you hurt the ligaments in your feet before, they are more likely to give away under your weight again because they are weaker now.  
Jungkook knows that, not only afraid of the pain but also of the incident on stage happening again right here and now.

He takes a deep breath and walks down the first step, carefully taking one after another.  
Stubbornly ignoring the stinging pain shooting through his foot and now even up his leg, he makes his way down until he reaches the front door of the building.  
He walks out, throws away the bags and slowly makes his way up again.  
To his own surprise, up was easier for him than down.  
Snatching the last two trash bags off the floor he walks back to the staircase.

I did it before so I'm simply doing it again.  
No reason to be nervous anymore Jeon Jungkook, you'll find a way to rest after this.

Again, carefully walking down step after step he walks down until he reaches the door, AGAIN.  
He was about to make his way up again when a realization hit him.  
He left the tap on.  
Before he took the trash out he was in the bathroom, cleaning the sink.  
And he left the water running all this time.  
Shocked by his own clumsiness he forgets about the injured foot and runs up the stairs, taking two of them at once.

Stupid idea.  
Stupid, STUPID idea, Jungkook.

In the hurry, he misses a step by a few inches an falls back to his injured foot which can't stand the weight of a boy falling at full speed and bends in the most unnatural way he has ever seen.  
Jungkook feels himself slowly falling backwards, his head hitting the hard stairs and the next thing he percieves is that he's laying on the cold floor, not able to move.  
"Kookie? Are you alright? I heard a noise and..- Kookie?" Taehyung asks from above, sounding confused as he can't see his boyfriend anywhere.  
Just when he walks down the first two sets of stares he detects the chaoes which was crumpled up in a corner.  
"Jungkook!!" he explaims, terrified by the motionless figure at the end of the stairs.  
"What happened, did you fall?? Hey, are you alright??" Taehyung almost shouts, still unsure if Jungkook was even conscious.  
"I-I don't kn.. I don't.." the younger tries to answer, his whole body shaking and slowly going numb.  
It was not the pain that scared him, actually, he didn't even feel any pain.  
And that is exactly what scares him.  
The one thing he feels is that he's cold.. But somehow he's also hot and sweating..  
Wait what, how is that even possible?  
"Baby you're face is whiter than the wall and your breathing is really flat, something is not right.." his hyung who kneeled down in front of him and carefully sat him upright says, voice full of worry.  
"Come on, it's going to be okay darling.." he adds, lifts his boyfriend up bridal-style and carries him up the stairs and into their room before placing him onto the bed.  
"Honey you look like you're having a shock right now, please lay down it's gonna be okay.." Taehyung desperately tries to comfort the younger and probably himself as well.  
He lifts Jungkook's legs up, stacks two bags onto the other and places them beneath the maknae's legs to keep them raised.  
"Listen to me, you need to calm down.. It's okay, we're going to take care of your injuries later. Right know you probably don't feel any pain because of the shock that's why we can't treat anything yet. But it's okay, you hear me? Please calm down love." Taehyung gently wipes a few strands of hair out of the youngers face, the hair being drenched in cold sweat.  
"What did you even do? You are so clumsy sometimes.." he shakes his head and sighs.  
Clumsiness?  
Jungkook stirrs as he hears that word.  
Eyes shifting to his boyfriend (it felt like he didn't blink in minutes, ew) he stutters "The tap.. You need to close the tap.."  
"..The tap? What are you talking about?" Tae didn't understand a word and for a short second he thought that the younger might have concussion.  
"I left it on.. The water was still running.. I wanted to close it and ran up the stairs.. I slipped and I fell.." he manages to explain very quietly, slowly coming out of shock.  
"I know hun, I closed it when you went to take out the trash.." Taehyung smiles, it is a worried smile though.  
The boy stands up from the bed and hugs the injured singer.  
"Be careful, I don't want to find you like that again, it was really fucking scary.." he whispers sadly, breaking the hug.  
"Yah." Jungkook grins lightly "Watch your language hyung."   
Tae snorts and softly nudges the younger's shoulder.  
"Stop joking around you idiot, I was so worried it's not funny!" he complains, relieved that the other boy was able to speak properly again.  
"So.. Does anything hurt..? Your head maybe?"   
"No, my head is fine. It'll probably give me a massive bump, but it doesn't hurt. Um.. my foot hurts like hell though.." he stutters a little embarassed and turns his head away.  
Taehyung moves to the end of the bed ro check his foot and his eyes widen in shock when he sees why it might hurt A BIT.  
"Kookie! Your whole foot is blue and purple and at least three times the normal size! You did you even do that by falling down the stairs??" he asks raising his voice in wonder.  
"Actually, it looks like that for 3 days now.." Jungkook admits even more uncomfortable now.  
"Jeon Jungkook you're not being serious right now."

He said it.  
He said the family name, he's so fucked.

"What did I say to you yesterday? I said 'Tell me when something is wrong'! And you said that you would but appearantly you tried to hide this from me, from ALL of us!! Why? Look how that helped you! Your ankle might be broken! Do you know what that means for a dancer??" you could clearly hear anger in Taehyungs voice, but most present was something worse: hurt.  
"I'm sorry Tae.. Really.. I just didn't want you guys to worry.. I mean, I'm the maknae I'm the reason you guys have to miss out on so much and for once I didn't want to be a burden and get through it myself.." he looks at his boyfriend now, expression sad and full of regret.  
There is a heavy silence between them for a few seconds until Taehyung speaks up.  
"We'll continue this in a few minutes, I'm gonna get the first aid kit to get your foot fixed and then call a doc.." he sighs, lifts from the bed and leaves the room.

Later..

"His ankle is not broken, but he pulled many muscles and I think a ligament is definitely torn.. It's going to take a while until it's fully healed, so make sure to rest a lot and don't strain it too much or too early! You have to change the bandage regularly and please be careful when you're having a shower; but I'm sure Taehyung-ssi can help you with that." he doctor says and gives both of the boys a smile, making Jungkook blush and Taehyung smirk.

They thank him and as soon as he left the apartment, Taehyung is at his boyfriend's side again.  
"You are such an idiot you know." he grins.  
"Yeah right, come on, insult the poor injured guy who is practically tied to the bed." Jungkook frowns and rolls his eyes.  
"Would you like that? To be tied to the bed?"  
"Tae, I'm INJURED remember??"  
The older boy huffs and make a ridiculous face.  
"What do you even need your foot for? I know a LOT of things where you don't need it at all.." the second part more purred than said.  
"Where does the flirty mood suddenly come from?" Jungkook asks and grins at his boyfriend's try to seduce him.  
"Well, my hot af boyfriend in my bed, not able to run away. Who WOULDN'T like that??" the older asks with played excitement.  
"You make it sound as if I tried to run away before.." the maknae complains and pouts, making his puffy cheeks look even cuter.  
"Well you didn't but you definitely won't today either.. Wanna hear a pickup line..?" he suddenly offers, slowly moving closer to the immobile boy on the left side of the bed, lying his head down on the latter's stomach.  
"Sure, shoot."  
"I may not go down in history, but I'll go down on you." Taehyung fires no need to even think about one.  
"Wow, weak Taehyung. I expected better." Jungkook answers, disappointed.  
"I'm just warming up. Does your ass have a number? Because it's calling me." he bluntly throws into the room.  
Silence.  
He can feel the youngers belly move underneath his head as he starts to giggle lightly.  
"See! I made you laugh!" the rapper cheers and pokes Jungkook's ribs.  
"That's not fair, it wasn't even funny! You caught me off guard! Also, isn't your objection getting me to let you fuck me? Making me laugh won't help much with that I fear." the sassy maknae retorts, smirking almost provocatively.  
"I didn't know you actually considered that option. I'm really trying now!" Taehyung announces, moving his head from his boyfriends stomach, stepping over him and instead, stitting on it.  
" So.. I'd treat you like a snow storm, give you six to eight inches and make it mildly inconvenient for you to move in the morning." HE STILL DOESN'T NEED TO THINK ABOUT ONE.   
"..Fuck that one was actually good." Jungkook admitts and nods aprovingly as Tae bends down, grabs the collar of his shirt and kisses him greedily before stroking his soft cheek.  
"Am I getting there?~" he asks, now a definitely dirty smile on his lips.

Damn he looks good.

"Definitely getting there.." Kookie says, one corner of his mouth lifting playfully.  
"So I've still got one left.."   
"Tell me."  
Suddenly Jungkook can feel a strong hand grabbing his butt and Taehyung asks "Yah.. Are you gonna eat that?" having the most lewd grin on his face humanity has ever seen.  
"You know what, that's fucking it. You'll never tell anyone that you got me with those stupid ass pick up lines." Jungkook surrenders, sitting up and getting rid of his boyfriends hoodie in one swift move.  
"Watch your language Kookie~" his hyung teases as he pushes him back down into the matress.  
"And don't forget who is in charge here..~"   
"Ah, I'm sorry.." the younger blushes a deep pink at the commanding tone of the body above him.  
"No you're not, but that's okay. I'll make you..~" Tae adds and Jungkook's blush deepens.  
"You got yourself into this with your injury, darling~"


End file.
